Conventionally, as a system which provides the destination information or the like of a vehicle, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-151531, there is known a system which transmits destination information to a central device when routing assistance is ended normally by a vehicle navigation device, determines ranking at the time of destination search on the basis of the frequency of reception of the destination information, and presents the ranking information.